


The Tables Have Turned

by awhitehead17



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Kon, M/M, Protective Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Tim had to find out the hard way to what was going on with his team. Once he found out that Kon had been kidnapped, his mind goes into overdrive and he finally comes to understand why Kon gets protective over him when he’s injured.





	The Tables Have Turned

Tim was fuming. Absolutely raging with fury.

He had been away from the Tower and the Titan’s on WE business overseas. Before he left for his trip he gave the team specific instructions for them to contact him if anything major happens. They promised him they would and because of that he trusted them, they’ve all been friends for a long time and a team even longer.

But did they contact when something major happened? No. No they didn’t.

Apparently one of their team mates getting kidnapped by a villain wasn’t major enough for them to contact him about, especially as it’s the team mate he happens to be dating. The only reason he had found out was because he called them up and managed to weasel the truth out of them. 

He and Kon talked every day since Tim had left for the WE business. They called or texted each other just checking in to how the other was doing. However, one day Tim didn’t hear anything back from Kon. At first he brushed it to the side believing that he was busy with school or the farm or even forgot to charge his phone. When 24 hours had passed by Tim began to worry, he then went about calling Kon’s name from his hotel balcony to see if his boyfriend would come. After two hours Kon still hadn’t appeared and Tim’s worry shot straight up, after that he contacted both Cassie and Bart to find out why he couldn’t get a hold of Kon and that was where he learnt that the Titan’s had been in a fight with Lex Luthor and Kon had been taken.

So there he was, cutting his business trip short by a week to go back to Titan’s Tower to find his currently missing boyfriend. He’s fuming because they hadn’t contacted him when it first happened, Kon’s been missing for nearly 48 hours by now.

Tim storms into the briefing room at the Tower where both Cassie and Bart were. He doesn’t shout at them or demand to know everything that had happened. By the way the two others instantly tense up and watch him with wide eyes, they clearly expected him too. He doesn’t. Instead, in a calm but cold manner he asks, “Do you know where he is?”

When he was on the phone to them he hadn’t given them any chance to explain the situation in detail, so he was lacking key details here, which was poor on his part but he isn’t in the right frame of mind to care.

They blink at him for several long seconds before finally answering, “Luckily yes we do. He’s in the LexCorp building down town, we think he’s in the basement but can’t guarantee that, but we know that he’s definitely there. That’s where his tracker was last located and that’s only turned off about half an hour ago, before that it stayed in the same place for at least around 24 hours. We’ve spent the better half of today trying to come up with a way on how we’re going to get him out.”

“What have you got so far?”

Cassie grimaces, “Unfortunately not a lot.”

Tim takes a deep breath in an attempt to keep his emotions under control, blowing up at his team mates (which he desperately wants to do right now) won’t help the situation. Once they have Kon back in their hands then he’ll rip his team a new one.

He takes another breath and looks at them both, a plan forming in his mind, “Right so this is what I suggest we do….”

Half an hour later they have a plan ready and start to head out to the LexCorp building. Cassie was carrying Tim while Bart ran on the ground below them. They get there in a matter of seconds and Tim has Cassie drop down behind one of the surrounding buildings to LexCorp. From there the three of them go about subduing the guards around the outside of the building.

Once that was done they head inside and start making their way through the building using a map from one of Tim’s bat-gadgets. Fortunately they don’t cross very many people (as it’s night time most have headed home by now) but the ones they do cross they efficiently knock them unconscious without much sound or fuss.

The three of them start making their way down to the basement levels. For whatever reason this building has three floors underground all with multiple rooms on each floor. Tim grumbles to himself, annoyed at this. They don’t have enough time to check every room on each floor and by now Luthor is sure to know that they’re here in his building, so they’re running out of time. Who knows what condition Kon could be in.

Tim looks over at Bart and slightly curses himself, they have a _speedster,_ why didn’t he think of that? “Can you run through the floors beneath us and check the rooms for any signs of Kon, once done or if you find him, come back up here immediately.” He asks and tells Bart.

Bart nods and disappears without any comment, maybe the harsh and coldness to Tim’s voice made him bite back any comment he was thinking of.

Bart appears back in front of him and Cassie a minute later, “Sorry it took me so long I had to take out a few guards and hide them. Most of the rooms are empty or locked but there was one in particular, down at the end of the third floor, it had a big steel door and a lock on the front, kind of like something you’d see in a bank, like a safe or a vault.”

Tim perks up at that information, “That must be it, that must be where he’s keeping Kon.” He couldn’t help the hopefulness that seeped into his voice. The thought of getting Kon back in his arms was just heart-warming. He hopes that Kon is okay, he’s sure he’ll be fine but because it’s Luthor who has him Tim has no idea what that man would have done to his boyfriend.

“Right Bart, I want you stay up here, keep an eye out for anyone and immediately alert us if anyone does come. Cassie, you and I are going to go find Kon, Bart if we need you we’ll call you.”

Bart salutes him while Cassie nods. Tim nods back and starts to lead the way down further into the basement with Cassie on his heels. They quickly and quietly work their way down to the third floor and thanks to Bart, they don’t meet a single soul down there. Really that should have been a worrying factor in it self but for now Tim is willing to over look it because his mind is only focused on one thing and that’s Kon. He’ll look and analysis it later on, most likely when it bites him in the ass, but until then he’s not too bothered by it.

They reach the third floor and instantly see the safe slash volt thing in front of them down the corridor. They both run to it and study it. It’s a large door that covers from the ceiling down to the floor, the lock based in the middle of the door appears to be electronic and that he should be able to hack his way into it if he hooks it up to one of his gadgets in his belt.

That’s what he does. He plugs the lead in and starts to type away trying to figure out the code. After a few seconds it beeps red. Tim frowns and carries on typing. For a second time it beeps red and Tim can feel himself losing his patience with it. Kon is on the other side of that door, in who knows what condition. He’s _this_ close to his boyfriend and this stupid door is stopping him from getting to him.

A third time it beeps red and Tim impulsively slams his fist down onto the gadget.

A hand appears on his shoulder and he snaps his head around to find Cassie looking at him with understanding eyes. “Tim, you need to calm yourself down okay. Getting riled up won’t help you unlock this door. I feel the exact same as you but you need to keep a level head on right now, _Kon_ needs you to keep a level head on.”

He nods and takes a deep breath before letting it out. He knows she’s right but he just couldn’t help it, he should know better and he’s been trained to keep his emotions under control during stressful times. Why was this time so hard? Because it’s _Kon_ that’s why.

They all learnt the hard way that Kon isn’t as invulnerable as he may seem, even with his Kryptonian genetics he can still die. After last time… No. Tim couldn’t go through that, _won’t_ go through that again. He’s going to save Kon and to do that he needs to get his emotions under control.

He takes another breath and lets it out and repeats the action several more times. Eventually he feels himself calm down enough to turn back to his gadget which thankfully wasn’t broken during his little fit. Cassie squeezes his shoulder in reassurance and lets him go.

Once again he types away on his gadget trying to decode the lock, thankfully it only takes two more times before it blinks green and the sound of it unlocking can be heard. Before Tim could do anything however Cassie was there pushing him to the side and grabbing hold of the door, she pulls it open enough for both of them to slip into the room behind it.

Once the door was opened immediately there was green light seeping through the opening, Tim instantly feels his stomach drop at the sight and what could possibly mean. After sharing a concerned look with Cassie they make a move to enter the room. As they enter the green glow only intensifies, having to squint to look at the room they’re in they come across the source of the green light to find that there’s a small chunk of kryptonite placed on the floor in the centre of the room.

Tim whips his head around trying to find where Kon could be. Panic rises up in him when he doesn’t immediately spot him but after a few seconds he spots a body curled up in a tight ball in the far corner of the room, clearly trying to get away from the kryptonite as far as possible.

Tim is moving before he even registers what he’s doing. He carefully approaches the body to find that it is in fact his boyfriend. A mixture of relief and even more concern runs through him. He crouches down near Kon and speaks to him, “Kon?”

There was no reply and Tim steps closer again. He so desperately wants to hug him but he has a feeling that touching Kon isn’t the best option right now, at least not until Kon knows that it’s him. “Kon it’s me, it’s Tim.” He tries again.

This time Tim gets a groan for his efforts. At least Kon is alive. A sudden realisation just hits Tim then, he goes straight for his belt starts to dig around all of the pockets, eventually he finds the little lead box that he was looking for and turns to Cassie who was stood over by the door watching him, he chucks her the box, “Can you get rid of the kryptonite, the sooner that’s gone the sooner he’ll start getting better.”

She wordlessly catches the box and heads over for the kryptonite on the floor. Tim turns his attention back to Kon, his boyfriend was still curled up tightly in a ball groaning in pain. Tim blinks as the green glow of the room disappears and as the room plunges into darkness, the only light now being what was coming through the open door.

“Kon?” Tim tries again.

There’s a pause but then there’s a quiet raspy voice speaking, “Tim?”

A broken smile makes it way onto Tim’s face, “Yeah Kon it’s me, Cassie is here as well. We’ve come to take you home.”

There’s a groan of pain and then Kon was moving, his movements were slow and stiff but eventually he brings up his head and blinks his eyes up at Tim, “Tim? You really here?”

Tim feels his heart break as he finally sees Kon’s face, it was bruised and there was blood covering some of his face. Kon’s blue eyes were full of pain and confusion as he owlishly blinks up at Tim, like he’s trying to decide on whether Tim was actually there or not.

Tim takes a moment to answer, he shallows the bubble that’s formed in his front from the sight of his best friend, “Yeah Kon, it’s really me. I’m here alright.”

Kon doesn’t say anything, instead he starts to slowly move his arm and starts to reach out for Tim. Tim takes that as an invitation and moves closer to him, with one hand Tim takes Kon’s hand in his own and the other he gently cups Kon’s head.

Kon gives him a dopey smile and leans into his touch, “Hurts…” he groans out after a few seconds.

“It’s okay Kon, you’ll be okay. Cassie’s taken away the kryptonite so you’ll start healing soon enough, we’re going to get you out of here and get you some sun.” Tim doesn’t mention that it was in fact night out, Kon doesn’t need to know that right now.

Kon makes a humming sound, “That sounds nice.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, letting Kon just build up some energy now that the kryptonite was gone. While Kon lays there Tim turns to Cassie, “You okay?”

She looks surprised at the sudden attention and raises an eyebrow at him, “I’m fine. How is he, he going to be okay?”

Tim nods as he glances at Kon before looking up at her, “He’ll be fine, we’ll just give him a few minutes to get some energy together then we’ll blow this joint.”

She nods and turns around to face the door, keeping an eye out for them. Tim appreciates it and turns back to Kon. His boyfriend was now no longer curled up in a tight ball, he’s slowly stretching himself out as the minutes go by. He looks at Kon’s face to find two tired blue eyes looking back up at him.

Tim sends him a smile and at the same time he feels Kon gently squeeze his hand, “I thought that you… that you were away… how are you here?”

Tim huffs out a soft laugh, “Well my idiot boyfriend decided to get kidnapped and when I found out I immediately came over to save his sorry ass.”

Kon sort of pouts at him and mumbles, “It wasn’t my fault.”

Tim jokingly rolls his eyes and smiles at him, in a soft but fond voice he says, “What did I tell you Kon, I told you not to get into any trouble while I was away. This happens to be the exact opposite of what I meant.”

Kon sends him a smile back, “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Well when you’re better you can make it up to me, deal?”

“Okay.”

Tim glances back at Cassie before looking back at Kon, “Think you can sit up now? I hate to rush you but the sooner we get out of here the better.”

There’s another pause but soon enough Kon was nodding his head and shifting around. Tim moves around with him to help him sit up. Once up right Kon lets out another groan of pain and starts to fall back down but Tim quickly slips behind him to keep him up right. “Easy Kon, little bit at a time alright.”

“This sucks.” He pants out.

“That it does. How long were you exposed to the kryptonite?”

“No idea.” Kon takes a deep breath and leans back heavily on Tim.

Tim feels his inner panic starting to rise up again, they need to get Kon out of here. Tim was about to call over Cassie so she could take him when suddenly Bart was there in front of them looking frazzled, well more frazzled than usual. He opens his mouth to speak but then he spots Kon, “Kon! You okay dude? WhathappenedbecauseCassieandItriedreallyhardtogettoyouthentimfoundoutandhegotangryatusbutthenbecauseofhim-”

“Bart!” Tim snaps at him, effectively cutting off Bart’s speed talk. The speedster snaps his mouth shut and looks at him with wide eyes, “What is it?”

“Oh! Right, I completely forgot, uh we need to go. Like right now. There are a load of guards coming this way, I would have handled them myself but I didn’t know the status of you guys down here.”

Tim nods, “That’s okay, you done the right thing by coming here and telling us.” Moving his focus from Bart to Kon, Tim asks him, “Think you can get onto your feet?”

Kon swallows before nodding, “Yeah, I feel a bit better than just now, or at least the nausea has passed.”

With the added help of Bart, they get Kon up onto his feet. He still wasn’t right because once up on his feet he was instantly swaying and had to lean on them to stop himself from falling over. Tim looks over at Cassie, she was hovering around in front of them with her hands stretched out, “Cassie could you take him and get him back to the Tower.”

“Yeah sure.”

She swaps places with Tim and wraps her arms around Kon as Bart also moves away from him. Kon protests at the action, “What? I’m fine, I can fight.”

“You can’t Kon, you need to heel.” Cassie tells him firmly.

Kon looks at her before turning to Tim, “Tim….”

Tim shakes his head, “Sorry Kon but she’s right. Bart and I will go on a head and as soon as you can Cass, you get him out of here. Bart and I will meet you back at the Tower.”

Kon gives him a betrayed look, “Tim, I’m fine, I can fight.”

Tim fights the urge to slap Kon and to shout at him, because he isn’t fine, he can barely stand up on his own and who knows what injuries he’s got. That’s when it hits him, this must be exactly what it’s like for Kon when he’s the one injured and saying he’s okay to fight when he really wasn’t.

In front of him Cassie laughs, “Oh so you finally get it don’t you? Yeah this is exactly what it’s like when we have to deal with your injured ass and you decide to be a stubborn jerk about it.”

Tim sends Cassie a glare through his mask, “Yes, thank you for that.”

“Hey guys, we gotta do something because they’re at the end of the corridor now!” Bart exclaims looking at them wide eyes.

Sighing Tim moves to the door and peaks out of it, sure enough there are guards walking towards them, they’re all armed and looked pretty pissed. Tim turns to his team, “Bart you and I are dealing with the guards, Cassie as soon as an opportunity rises get Kon out of here and back to the Tower. Let’s go.”

Tim moves first, he stands by the door and brings out a handful of smoke pellets, he then rolls them down the corridor where they stop just before the guards. When the smoke pellets go off both him and Bart make their move.

Between them they make quick work of the over muscular guards, they knock them all unconscious before tying them up just for good measure. Half way through the fight Tim had seen Cassie Fly out with Kon, he was glad about that because the sooner Kon gets out of this place the better it will be for him.

Once they decide that it’s clear enough for them to leave, Tim and Bart do so. In the back of his mind Tim knows he needs to work out what Luthor was up to and why he kidnapped Kon just so he could lock him in a vault with kryptonite, he’ll probably get some information once he’s properly spoken to the others but for now he needs to make sure that Kon is alright after this whole ordeal.

He moves over to Bart and jumps onto his back. Bart’s arms wrap around his legs to hold him in place and Tim buries his head in Bart’s shoulder, it’s just so when Bart runs Tim isn’t too much at risk of getting whiplash or worse.

Bart speeds over to the Tower in a matter of seconds. When Bart stops Tim lifts his head up and climbs off his friend and together they start making their way through the Tower, Bart heads off for the kitchen claiming he needs a top up and Tim carries on for the medical bay, hoping that Cassie had taken Kon there.

Sure enough that’s exactly where they were. Cassie was bandaging up Kon’s wrist while they softly spoke to each other. Tim stood awkwardly in the doorway of the medical room, he doesn’t want to intrude on their conversation despite his urge of going over there and kissing Kon senseless.

After a minute or two Kon seems to spot him from the bed he was laying down. His boyfriend gives him a wide grin, “Hey.”

Cassie turns to look at him before going back to what she was doing, Tim sends Kon a small smile back and now makes his way over to Kon’s bedside. “Hey, you’re looking a little better.” Tim comments. He was, Kon’s colour was slowly coming back and he seems to have a bit more energy than earlier. However there was still blood and bruising on his face, looking down at his body Tim now realises that Kon was shirtless and that allows him to see that Kon’s torso was also a little bit bloody and slightly bruised.

A hand grabbing his own gets his attention, “Hey Tim, I’m okay. Just give me a little sun and I’ll be good to go.”

Tim laces their fingers together, “The sun doesn’t rise for at least another four hours Kon. Think you can manage that because I don’t think you’re up for a flight half way across the world just yet.”

Kon shrugs, “I’ll be fine.”

“Hey Tim,” Cassie calls to get his attention, “I believe that I can trust you to do the rest?” She gives him an amused look at the end.

Tim rolls his eyes at her before waving her off, “Yeah, I can manage that thank you very much.”

“Sure thing loser. Just remember to jeep it PG in here love birds.” She calls as she walks out of the room.

Tim feels himself go hot at her comment and next to him Conner lets out a laugh before wincing in pain. Tim walks around the medical bay getting the things he needs to clean Kon up with. Once he’s got everything he perches on the edge of the bed at Kon’s hips and starts to treat his boyfriend.

The first thing he does is clean Kon’s face, using a damp cloth he gently wipes away the dry blood from his face and carefully over his bruises. At one-point Kon catches his hand and gently presses it to his mouth where he places a few light kisses on his palm.

It’s silent between them as Tim works. He tries to not let it get to him, every bit of blood he wipes off Kon’s body he tries to not remember what could have really been the outcome of today. Something must have been showing on his face because one of Kon’s hands were reaching up and cupping his face, “Tim.”

Tim doesn’t respond and doesn’t look up at Kon’s face, he just keeps wiping away at a cut, which has long stopped bleeding, on his ribs. Kon’s hand presses against his face and insists on Tim looking at him. Eventually Tim gives in and looks up at his boyfriend.

Kon’s blue eyes stare back at him, “Tim I’m not going anywhere alright.”

Tim nods, “I know, it’s just… you know what it doesn’t matter, you here and breathing. That’s what matters.”

“Exactly.” Kon smiles back at him. A yawn breaks out of him but he continues saying, “Though you’re going to tell me what’s going through that complicated head of yours soon enough, we can’t have you getting stressed over it.”

Tim shakes his head, “I’m fine Kon, you’re the one lying on the bed.” Tim notices how Kon’s blinks are getting slower, he must be really tired, sooner he goes to sleep the sooner the sun comes and the sooner he can go and get healed.

“Hey, can I have a kiss at least, I haven’t seen you in like two weeks. I think I deserve a kiss after everything that had happened.”

Tim frowns at him, “Yeah about that once your up in the morning and mostly healed I want to know everything that had gone on Kon. I would interrogate you now but you clearly need sleep so I’m willing to let it slide.”

Kon makes a face, “Whatever dude. Now, do I get a kiss or not?”

As he rolls his eyes at Kon’s demand he couldn’t fight the smile off his face. Tim gets up off the bed and steps towards Kon’s head, he leans down and hovers right above him, letting his lips ghost over Kon’s. Kon’s the one to make the movement so their lips connect.

The kiss was simply short and sweet but when Tim went to move away Kon whined and pulled him back in for another. After that their kissing quickly became heated and Tim found himself melting into the similar movements of their lips together. As Kon had said, they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks so these kisses felt amazing.

As time passed Tim could feel heat building up inside of him and that strong urge of wanting to take this even further, but images of earlier popped up in his mind and he knew that they couldn’t do anything that night and probably not for a few days.

Tim manages pulls away and he ignores Kon’s whine. He looks down at him to find him slowly opening his eyes before closing them again, Tim smiles, “Get some rest Kon, you clearly need it.”

Tim makes a move to walk away but is stopped when Kon grabs his wrist, “Kon…”

“Stay, please.” Kon asks him in a whisper. He opens up his eyes and holds them open long enough to give Tim the puppy dog look.

Tim frowns at him, “Kon I can’t stay here, there isn’t enough room and you’re injured, plus there’s a lot I need to get done for tomorrow.”

Kon shakes his head and closes his eyes again, “We’ve shared smaller beds and also you look like you need a break.”

“Kon…”

“Tim.” Tim stares at his nearly asleep boyfriend debating what to do. “Cassie told me what happened with you today Tim, I think it’ll do us both some good to be right next to one another, at least for tonight.”

Tim sighs in defeat, Kon kinda has a point there. If he’s lying right next to him then at least Tim can make sure he feels the beat of Kon’s heart through his chest or the warmth that Kon’s body radiates. “Okay, let me go and get changed.”  

Tim appears at Kon’s beside half an hour later all fresh and clean and dressed in some pyjamas. Kon’s asleep when he gets there, sprawled out on his back, head turned into the pillow, still shirtless but was still in his jeans.

He goes about getting Kon out of his jeans and into some sweats, not once did his boyfriend sir from his slumber. Tim feels like he should be more worried about that than what he actually is, but he knows that Kon is drained and exhausted from being exposed to the kryptonite for who knows how long and at least he’s now getting some very much needed rest, once he sees the sun he should be fine.

Before joining Conner on the bed, Tim grabs a blanket and gently lays it over his boyfriend. He knows that Kon doesn’t really need it, but it’s there for comfort more than anything else. Tim then finally climbs onto the bed in the small space that Conner had left for him and tries to not jostle the bed too much.

He lies down and gently tucks himself into Conner’s side, he carefully lifts Conner’s arm and places it over himself before laying a hand on Conner’s chest above his heart. Feeling that rhythmic beat underneath his hand helps him relax, it reminds him that Kon is here and he’s still very much alive. Conner shifts on the bed and the arm around him tightens a fraction, Conner’s hand finds his own and they lace their fingers together, it’s another reminder that they’re both there.

Feeling content with everything Tim allows himself to relax and eventually he drifts off into sleep knowing that Kon will be alright and will be back to good as new in the morning once he sees the sun. 


End file.
